The Phoenixes
by Fawkeshp
Summary: Harry returns to Privet Drive and one night has a dream that is going to change EVERYTHING .New and unexpected friends and surprises are waiting . Takes place the summer after Harry's 5th year. Better than it sounds ! Please R&R . H/G HG/FW


**__****_Disclaimer :_****_ I DO NOT own anything ._**  
_**A/N**_ : Hey guys , this is really mad and interesting story ! I promise! Please R&R.

It was yet another sleeples night for Harry , but not because of some nightmare . Because of a letter he recieved .

_Dear ,_

_It is our duty to inform you that your presence is required for the reading of Sirious Black's will on the 25th July ._

_Sincerly ,  
Reghoock  
Head of Grigott's_

It's been less than a month since Sirius' death and he had to accepte that ? Ever since he returned at Privet Drive , four days ago , he couldn't sleep because of his new nightmare.  
He hated himself because he knew that if it wasn't for him Sirius would still be alive .Because he would never had been to the DoM and he would never have fall to the veil.  
So yes it is my bloody fault !  
And with these thoughts he fell asleep.  
Harry found him self to a beautifull garden . It felt so familiar and yet so strange . It felt safe and loving . He'd been there before , but when ? And how ? He couldn't remember.  
"Hello , pup !" someone said . Harry turned to see who it was.  
"S-Sirius ?" he asked , shocked.  
"The one and only !" he smiled to his godson.  
He ran towards him abd gave him a bone-crashing hug.  
"Okay,okayI know you miss me , now calm down. We need to talk."  
"What is it ?" Harry asked.  
"Well to begin with you need to understand how I'm here .So because I fell to the veil and I took my body with me I'm able to visit you for some time , but I do not know for how you understand me ?"  
"Yes , I do."  
"Great . Now to the point : IT IS NOT YOUR BLOODY FAULT !"  
"But , Sirius , if I ... "  
"Not ifs. Did you shot the curse ?"  
"No..."  
Did you push me to the veil ?"  
"No, but ..."  
"No but ..."  
"No buts.I wanted to be there and I was. It is not your fault ! Bellatrix killed me .Not stop blaming your self !"  
"I know you're right !"  
"Good , cause I'm here to train you."  
"You're here to do what ?"  
"I'm here to train you. Since ol' Dumbles isn't training you I am .But first Dumbledore mustn't know about it . Ineed you to promise me that you won't tell it to anyone , including Ron and Hermione . At least for now. "  
" I promise."  
"Great , before we start , I have to delivere some messages from the ither side. Firstly , your Potter grandparents told me to tell you that they are very proud of you of their grandson. Elizabeth says that you are a Potter-boy and Charles that you are an amazing flyer .Mind you he was a seeker too . Now your parents they sent their love ang they are very proud of you says 'follow your heart and do your homework' and James says 'The Potters have a thing for red heads , have fun and break some rules' . Oh , and before I forgot this is the Potter Garden. i'm sure it feels familiar , right ?"  
"Yes , but why ?" Harry asked.  
"Because you've been here several times as a baby . It is in your family for centuries , but we will have 'Family History Time ' later . Back to the topic . I'm here to teach you after all. Our first lesson is about a spell on your want."  
"What spell?"  
"Do you know how Ministry traces under age magic ?"  
"Not really ."  
"Well there is a spell on your wand that informs the Ministry of underage is one of the reasons why you're going to learn wandless magic and eventually wordless too."  
By the time Sirius finished Harry was things are REALLY advanced. How could he do that ?  
"Here you'll be allowed to use your some point I'll tell you how to break th spell , but first wandless magic.

After what seemed to be an hour they were done with the theory and it was time for practice.  
"So , now prongslet , concentrate on your magic and feel it . Then try to leviate the quil."  
It was harder than sounded . HE was trying for about 30 minutes before he could leviate it like he would at his first try to leviate something.  
"Well done. Mow , more practice."

By the time he woke up he could leviate a book like he would with his wand. He was very pleased with got up and got ready for the day and then he returned to his room to practice. This time it took him about two hours to master the quil and another hour for the book . After that he decide to try something bigger , his trunk. It took him a good part of the day to master it and then he moved to his bed. By the time he mastered it it was midnight. He realized that he didn't have meal or dinner and went to the fridge. He made two sandwiches and took two apples for the next day.

"Finally , I thought that I wouldn't be seeing you tonight!"  
"Sorry I was practicing . I mastered the spell on my bed." Harry said.  
"It's okay. Since you've done with that spell we will try the summoning spell can start with the quil ."

"Well done ! I t only took you only one and a half hour. Now go for the book."

"Yes ! I did it ! " Harry cheered.  
"Yes , I know. Good job. Now I want you to try to fire the spells one after the other with different hands. For example, use the leviating spell with your left hand and then the next moment use the summoning with the other. Oh , and work on your physical condition , go gor running do some push-ups etc. I 'll see you tonight. Have a good day."  
And with that Harry woke up . He got ready for the day and went for running.

The next week Harry could tell the difference to his magic. He had mastered many spells , the usefull ones felt his magic stronger.  
That day when he returned at the house , he grabbed an apple and made his way to his room as fast as he could. He locked the door and put a silencing charm on it and start training.

About two hours later he stopped because of a noise on the window. It was Hedwig and she was carring a letter.  
"Hey , girl. What do you have there?" he took the envelop from her leg and gave her an owl treat.  
_  
Dear Harry ,_

How are you ? I know we don't know each other so well but I wanted to see if you were okay or if you want to talk to someone cause I;m sure those Muggles aren't a big help. How is your summer so far ? Have you heard from anyone else besides me ? Oh stupid question , You've heard from Ron for sure since he didn't let me to sent you the letter with Pig. He is an idiot by the way . And of course there is Hermione . Iknow for a fact that they are pushing you to talk and I'm sure you hate it . Anyway , if you want to talk to someone else , I'm here ! I promise I'm not gonna be pushy !  
Hope to hear from you soon.

Take care ,  
Ginny


End file.
